A night to not remember
by FearandLoathingXIX
Summary: She is Yakuza, she barely knows how to celebrate without alcohol. Shin, however, is just learning. LemonLimeish.


Inspired to completion by the delicious manga update we had recently XD yes! Shin WAY implied he would make the decisions and be the fourth leader. YESYESYES.

If this sounds familiar to you, it was up as half of a oneshot until a few minutes ago, I made some changes and decided it's best as a oneshot, so it's up as a completed thing.

The end made itself, don't look at me :P I was a little detached and Shin and Kumiko got all worked up and... okay, I'll just say lemon/lime, eh?

Manga references aside, this is Dramaverse, taking place during the Onsen special episode, where I was all 'Oh... there is SO much potential there for naughty drunkeness', so you all get to imagine the sexy Matsumoto Jun getting up to these tricks. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Yankumi knew full and well that her students were all underage, and should not by any rights be drinking; no matter how much alcohol they managed to smuggle into Onsen or how craftily they'd been trying to siphon some off while she wasn't looking.

However, after putting the sense back into the college boys who had pounded Ucchi and his rescue team half senseless, she was _dying_ for a drink herself.

Glasses and jars and cans of alcohol stood oh-so alluringly on the table back in her room, while her mouth dried out and she could _almost_ taste a good glass of something on her tongue. 'Almost' but unfortunately not quite.

Back in the main room, 3-D had patched up their classmates scrapes and returned to festivities: after all things had worked out in the end, so they couldn't let _one_ punch-up ruin a good vacation.

Yankumi on the other hand was _Yakuza… _she barely _knew _how to celebrate without alcohol. She thought she could remember one time, but she was only five.

…And _besides_, fighting is thirsty work.

As she found it increasingly hard to go along with the merriness of her students sober, a swig of liquor with her _name _on it sang sweet ballads from not too far away… her room was _only _at the end of the hall…

She _couldn't! _It would be neglecting her students to skive off chaperoning them for a drink…wouldn't it? But… on the other hand… _how_ would they be able to tell?

"Gotta visit the little teachers room!" she yelped suddenly, as she leapt to her feet and began to backwards pace out the door. "No monkey business while I'm gone, okay?"

In spite of the great number of ape-sounds that followed her out of the room, Yankumi was sure they'd behave long enough for her to satiate her thirst, surely they'd had enough drama for _one _night.

She paced down the hallway purposefully, as if she really were going towards the bathroom, even turning the corner at the end to fool anyone spying on her. But with an exaggerated creep she dashed back across the corridor and into her room, thankfully empty as Nadeshiko and Fujiayma hadn't arrived back from their 'walk' yet ('walk' being somehow synonymous with 'bar' in this region).

Once she was through the door, there on the table sat the object of her desire, and no sooner had she shut the door was she uncorking and hurriedly pouring a glass of the least vile-looking Sake (these boys really had no taste whatsoever), and downed it without even letting the glass touch the table.

"There," she said to herself, as she blinked off the cheap afterburn and put the glass down on the floor out of sight. "That should do it!"

However, just as she was pushing the container back into place and moving to stand, a temptatious thought swam into her head, and she slowly sank back into her place.

"Really…" she mumbled thoughtfully, as she uncorked the bottle again and retrieved her glass, "there is probably so much water in that that it's not even a _decent _drink… one more would probably be _just about_ equal to a single _proper_…" Guiltily pouring herself another, she quickly placed the glass to her lips and swilled down the liquor without blinking, then slamming the glass defiantly down on the table swore herself off any more and vowed to get back to her students.

She'd had her drink, now she could to return to bedlam without going _completely_ insane herself.

"Ohhh," she lamented as she stood, writing off the sudden dizziness when she stood as a head rush. "It's not good to rush about so while drinking." She then raised a palm to her forehead and stuck out her chin theatrically. "Although it would be proper to sit awhile longer and enjoy my drink, I must return to my precious students…" she chattered, suddenly jumping around and hiding the bottle she still had in one hand when the door she ought have locked swung open.

"Aie, aie, aie!" she cried nervously as the door opened, "I told you all no alcohol! It's a good thing I tricked you into thinking I'd gone to the bathroom to lure you out here and catch you red-…"

"You are a pathetic liar, Yankumi." Shin announced flatly, and managed a smirk at the guilty look in her eyes over the poorly concealed bottle behind her back. "Just give it up."

"I've no idea what you are talking about, Sawada…" she replied shrilly. "Absolutely zero-percent idea of what it is you might be implying by that remark just now…" He rolled his eyes, and took a step into the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"I'm not stupid or blind enough not to see that bottle," he told her dryly, "and you just pummelled the crap out of five fully grown men and led us to believe it was _okay_, so don't go around expecting to be a good role model to any _normal_ society."

She scowled and gave up the farce; if it'd been anyone else she might've got away with it – but not Shin. Letting the arm behind her back swing free she went back to sit cross-legged on the floor; her eyes sinking sulkily into her lap.

"I only wanted one," she explained petulantly, setting the bottle down next to her but not actually letting go of it. "And _I'm _of age even if…"

"You're a hypocrite," Shin countered, stepping forwards again and looking her up and down suspiciously. "You had more than one."

"Two!" she pleaded, and held up two fingers to further demonstrate the fact. "This '_piss' _is so weak you need at least a…" she clapped a hand over her mouth and cursed herself for letting her slag slip too freely, even if it was only in front of _him _(he'd seen it all before). She was _sure _sake couldn't work that fast.

"I mean…" she muttered evasively, going to stand again while Shin _deliberately_ stepped closer, which left it so they were facing one another with _far_ too little space between the two of them. "I mean…" she stuttered again as she backed off, pretending that it didn't bother her when he did things like that.

"…_I mean_… I-I only had a second glass to see if it was as bad as the first," she blurted, and despite the face of disbelief he made at her she attempted to carry on the excuse. "You see I just wanted to make _sure_ you at least knew how to buy good alcohol… and I…and…" The slightly weird and intense way Shin was staring at her was beginning to bring up some heat in Yankumi's face. She didn't enjoy being under such close scrutiny by anyone, let alone someone as smart as him.

"It's cool, Yankumi," he eventually announced, as if he were a judge dictating a sentence."This is your break too, right?" She simply nodded bashfully and wished for something to happen to break this awkward chain of events; but unfortunately no such crisis arose.

"They're all fine back there anyway," he added casually as he dug his hands into his pockets. "I guess looking after them must get tiring after a while, anyway… so you can't really be blamed for sometimes wanting something to…"

"Eh, eh? What's all this?" She interrupted cheekily, and strode forwards to poke him in the chest. "_T__hem_, Sawada? You think _you_ aren't at all troublesome to handle by yourself?" He pulled a face at her and stepped back to drop onto the floor defiantly – if she thought she was going to get rid of him _now_ then she had another thing coming.

"If you're going to drink, Yankumi," he announced, as he picked up a beer and cracked it open, "you might as well have some company. You know it's socially retarded to drink alone, especially when all your friends are having fun in the next room." Yankumi frowned again, then leant over and snatched the can out of his hand.

"YOU are under-age, mister!" she yelled. "_W__hat_ kind of teacher am I if I go around supplying alcohol to my young students?" Shin sighed heavily and grabbed the end of her sleeve, pulling it down to his level and forcing her to sit down opposite him, while he pulled the can back out of her hand.

"The sort who sneaks out of chaperoning to knock back a few shots after an evening of hand-to-hand street-fighting." He said simply as he took a swig from the lukewarm beer and promptly gagged. "…And, (_ack_) whose family are Yakuza gangsters who are constantly attempting to get me _(ack) _drunk as it is." He then attempted to take another sip of the beer and found it just as disgusting as the first, but before a third sample could be tried the can was yanked back into the hands of his teacher and swilled in her mouth for a moment, before being promptly spat straight back into the can.

"Blerg!" Yankumi groaned as she pushed the beer back, failing to notice Shin's disturbed looks at the fact that she'd just put her mouth over a place where his had been only seconds ago (that, and she'd also spat in his drink). "No wonder you were pulling such shitty faces, Sawada, that stuff is disgusting."

He hid a tiny smile from her and underhandedly began coaxing the sake bottle she'd been clutching free, while she carried on to babble obliviously to his movements. "

You know-if I were you I'd pour it out right now, Sawada, because you are doing yourself a favour in the long run, and as a matter of fact even the sake isn't that nice even though it was the best thing here by far… see you lot aren't very good at picking the right things in life, are you? But not to worry, at least you've got me here to guide you into making the right decisions or rescue you in times of… I mean, look, here's an example – I'm telling you _right_ _now_ that that is _drain-water_ that you should pour away before someone gets sick or even worse they…"

"Are you drunk?" he suddenly demanded, as he yanked the bottle out of her hand and held it up to examine how much was missing. He was rewarded for the action with a punch in the arm that was far from gentle.

"What the hell? Of course I'm not!" she insisted, and then slowly looked between the beer and the empty glass on the table. "At least… not yet…I don't…"

"_God_, Yankumi," groaned Shin as she slapped his hands away from another fresh can of beer yet again. "You seriously aren't going to let me have _anything_ to drink?"

"Oh, not at all, Sawada," she replied maliciously. "You are _perfectly_ welcome to accompany me back to your classmates and have _whatever_ kinda _soda_ you want."

He rolled his eyes: that was obviously _not _what he'd meant, and she was just being obnoxious.

"Why don't _you_ go?" he put to her, leaning forwards just enough to intimidate her again with how close they were. "They are _your _students after all."

It took a few moments for the logic to sink into her dense mind, but when Yankumi remembered she that she did in face have twenty-five _other _students wreaking havoc (most likely) down the hall, she she was on her feet in seconds.

"Well?" she said in exasperation as she bounded over to the door. "Come on then, I'm not leaving you in here with temptation!" Shin would've protested had she not suddenly raced back over to him and dragged him out by the back of his collar.

"Out!" she barked as she marched him out the door, and Shin wondered exactly why he'd decided to give this insane woman a chance in the first place.

Or develop a thing for her, for that matter.

Nevertheless, Shin was returned to the company of his classmates in much the same condition he left them, if a little irritated. He wasted away a couple of hours or so watching Yankumi 'loosening up' around the rest of 3-D, and then _eventually_, very _obviously, _begin to hanker after another drink.

She finally gave in not long after midnight, and 'sent' (meaning 'scolded') the lot of them to bed, assuming that once she'd got all her students tucked up tightly and asleep she could head back to her room and drink copiously (and for free) until she _forgot_ about her vacation being ruined. The plan worked up until the point at which she walked into her room and found that a certain troublesome student had 'mistaken' it for his own… _again._

"Ucchi talks in his sleep," Shin announced from the table, by way of explanation as his teacher's face fell into an expression of outrage at his invasion of her space (again), "Kumai snores, Noda grinds his teeth and you don't even want to know what the rest of them do."

"Like I care, Sawada," she mumbled threateningly. "Geddouta of here." She raised a hand to rub her eyes when the snap of a bottle being opened drew her attention, and looking over to where he was sat noted her _still _underage student pouring two cups of Sake, which she sincerely doubted were both for her.

"Now I told you bef…" she began, but he cut her off as he placed the bottle on the floor next to him and shifted back to make a space for her to sit.

"Listen Yankumi, I am not leaving until you sit here and have one drink with me, just _one,_" he told her calmly – barely remembering why he wanted this silly victory in the first place. She couldn't really tell whether he was serious or not, so suspiciously took the seat he'd made for her while thinking that perhaps _one _nightcap might not be the end of the world for a youthful young boy.

Who was barely five years younger than her as it was, anyway.

"I really can't, Sawada, you know, I am your teach–" she started once more, but this time she was stopped with a real flesh-and-blood hand physically across her mouth, as well as words from Shin's own.

"Technically we are out of school hours," he remarked blankly. "There are also only a few more days 'til graduation anyway… and _since when_ did you start caring about the rules?" As he slowly removed his palm from Yankumi's jaw, she (without thinking) quickly attempted to numb the sudden burning sensation on her lips with any kind of distraction, so grabbed at the closest thing to hand and managed to down a whole glass of it without actually realizing what she'd done.

"I am just looking out for you," she muttered as she knocked back the drink, _still_ not quite realizing she was doing it until Shin made a similar movement himself, which she only managed to stop just before it reached his mouth by grabbing a hold of his forearm.

"Hey! I am still talking to you!" she demanded, then, looking down at her hand and noticing the empty cup in _her hand _came to the realization of what was going on. "Ah, now, look… I didn't mean to do that," she stammered, as he raised his eyebrows at her and pulled his arm free.

"Just chill, Yankumi," he said, taking a small sip of the sake then completely ruining the effect by pulling a face so foul it made the mere alcohol look like acid.

"Bah!" she scoffed. "This is the first time you've had proper alcohol, isn't it?" For once Shin looked like he'd been caught off guard, hit somewhere he _wasn't_ defending, and his rushed answer was more than enough for her.

"NoneofyourbusinessYankumi"

A huge grin crept across her face. "It _is,_ isn't it, _Shin_?" she teased as he attempted to drink again, eventually screwing up his face and downing the rest of the glass in one foul gulp, which only made her giggle even more.

"Just… shut up…" he muttered, grabbing a bottle of something else and pouring a glass of that while Yankumi was still in hysterics. "A few more and I'll get the hang of it…"

Wanting to see that ridiculous spectacle just once more before she sent him off to bed, Yankumi allowed Shin to pour two more glasses of their 'finest' liquor, and even joined him in his godawful attempt at drinking.

"Ah-hahahahaha!" she bawled once more at the revolted faces he made. "_It's just…too…funny…Sawada…"_

"Shin," he snapped, and rather sternly at that, seeming to temporarily distract Yankumi from the fact that he was pouring them another round of drinks on auto-pilot: this was what came with being so close to her students they were more like her friends.

"Eh?" she replied innocently, picking up her drink without it having crossed her mind that she'd already had several and sipping it leisurely as Shin reiterated his point.

"It's not school time anymore, you can... call me... Shin," he said just a little awkwardly, not fixing eyes on his teacher as he tried to put out the burning feeling in his stomach – he reasoned that a drink might do it and took yet another shot of what still tasted like poison.

"Oh?" Yankumi grinned from ear to ear, then, perhaps relaxed a little by the alcohol, leant into Shin and said quietly. "Does that mean you'll call me Kumiii–ko in return, then?" She heard his sharp intake of breath, and staring away from her and down at the table he hesitantly replied.

"Mmn, why not…if you want…" His voice was barely loud enough to be heard, but the lack of distance between them meant she caught all the important parts.

"Heh, comeon then, _Shin,_" she said cheerfully, once more pouring them both another drink (seeming to have forgotten her earlier protests). "Kampai!"

About a half an hour later Sawada Shin blinked heavily several times and marvelled at how slowly it felt like his eyelids were going over his eyes, as he turned to look at Yan_kumi_…-_ko…_ he felt himself slumping a little.

"Eh? Aie? Ahhh, Shin!" Kumiko drawled in outrage, as he nearly fell on her, verging on the lesser side of the sober line herself (though not to the extent of her lightweight student). "You are _shitfaced!" _

Shin pulled a face and leaned even further towards her as his sense of balance did a limbo-dance. "So…" he murmured groggily, "are…_you_…" Yankumi pushed him back in protest and Shin found himself falling much further than he possibly could, eventually finding himself staring up at a straight at a wide white expanse that was emitting a painfully bright light.

Was this heaven?

"Shin? Shiiiiin?" Yankumi teased as Shin frowned at the ceiling and began to wince, eyes watering as he murmured something about lights and 'being too young'. "The lights?" she suggested 'helpfully' as she wobbled to her feet. "Here, I can do that."

Staggering over to the lightswitch, Yamaguichi Kumiko flipped off the lights to her room, and then ,realizing that she was actually pretty damn drunk and not wanting Nadeshiko and Fujiayma to see her like this, turned the lock on her door… momentarily _forgetting_ the seventeen year-old student of hers laying wasted on the floor.

Walking, or more appropriately 'staggering over piles of Fujiayma's clothes and empty beer cans' back towards the table and the source of her beloved drink (not only alcohol, but _free _alcohol), Yankumi was rather surprised and distressed by a sudden mound under her feet, heavy and squishy enough that she was beginning to lose her balance. As she tumbled down she thought to herself that Shin really ought not be soft her like that if he didn't want falling on…

"Ooof," was the dull sound Sawada Shin made when his soon-not-to-be homeroom teacher fell on top of him, but the groan he let slip as he shifted underneath her, and made the dead weigh more comfortable, was of another sort entirely.

"Er…Sawada?" she questioned worriedly, thinking she had hurt him. "Are you alright?"

"Mmmm," he replied, as he tried to use his hands feel his body for damages, but with a woman on top of him found that all he ended up gripping was a scarily toned ass in jeans that _felt_ much better than they looked on her.

"Oh wait," he muttered, as he got embarrassed and then ran a hand unwittingly down her leg as he tried to find something that _wasn't _part of his _young_, _fit_, _teacher's _body. "That's not right…"

"Shiiiin, Shiiiin!" she suddenly began squealing. "Ahhh stopthat it _tickles!_" Squirming about helplessly, Yankumi was just a little startled by the feeling of Shin curiously picking up his other hand and pressing it down across her lower back to keep her in place on him, while he repeated the same movement with his first hand, continuing to tickle Yamaguichi Kumiko.

"Eeeeehhhh! Ahhhhhh! Nooooooo!" she screamed and started thrashing her legs about. "Stoooooop Shin! EehAahOoh!" Attempts to avoid his hands becoming more violent, Yankumi finally wrenched herself out of Shin's grip and rolled to the floor next to him, landing heavily on one side of her face and making a rather unattractive squelching sound as her tongue seemed to burst out of her mouth.

"Ugh," she snorted, as dust started going up her nose and she felt the ring pull of one of the cans of beer pressing into her cheek.

She caught her breath and recovered from the tickling attack, eventually saying, "You _nasty bastard_, Shin," in the darkened room.

Shin immediately started laughing, somehow the situation felt way too surreal not to be funny, and with a poorly synchronized brain-to-body movements he managed to roll over and work out which one was the form of his teacher not far to his left.

"Heh, didn't know you were ticklish, Kuuumiko," he teased, words slurred, and pulling the bottom of his shirt back down his side, as it had managed to get all crumpled up around his ribs.

"Didn't know _you were!_" she countered somewhat aggressively, jumping up and trying to do the same to him, but failing miserably and managing to rub his stomach a little _too _amiably.

"Heh," he chuckled as he stared up at her in the dark, thinking to himself that she definitely was a lot prettier in poor lighting... or drunk. Either worked. "It doesn't work on me, Kumi_koooo__." _Not if she was trying to tickle him, that was.

A little surprised at Shin's actual drunkeness, Yankumi stopped trying to make her student laugh and went to stand up _sort him out_ – like a teacher should. But a sudden headrush (perhaps due to her intoxication) made her slump forwards and accidentally brace a hand on either side of Shin's head, leaning over him.

"What…" she started dumbly as Shin reached up, seemingly without thought, and pulled out the one remaining bunch she had in her hair out _"Ow!"_she snapped as he pulled her hair. "Don't do that again!" He merely shrugged and twisted his hand just enough to let her hair run over the back of his knuckles.

"You have nice hair," he remarked thoughtfully, "…it's very…very... uh, nice." Smiling and giggling just a little, Yankumi tried to move again and found her legs feeling very heavy.

"Shin," she mumbled as her heavy legs seemed to foil her again, "I need to move."

"Where?" he questioned, "Why?"

"I have to _(hic) _get up and sort you out," she slurred. "You're drunk."

"So are you," he retorted, as he slid his fingers through her hair and cupped her head – damn drink had tied the logical part of his mind to a chair and was dancing around for funsies as it screamed for him to stop _touching _her like that. Too good and too bad.

"I... can't stand up," she confessed, ashamed that she should be so drunk herself – what was _wrong _with her? However, this didn't bother Shin very much.

After all, the logical part of his mind was gagged and bound while Eros and the Sake fairy did a tap dance on his skull.

With a super-human amount of energy and coordination, he sat up, grabbed Kumiko's wrists, spun her underneath him and shifted his weight on top of her.

"Shin... what are you?!" she squeaked as he pushed a leg between hers and let an alcohol-heavy breath clam up her neck. "Shin, stop it!" She was unable to protest any longer, because Shin had loosened his neck and let his mouth sink down on top of hers; a clumsy, drunken kiss being the end product.

But it was a clumsy drunken kiss that sent sparks down her spine and fireworks out of her ears – who thought that it could have such a reaction?

She kissed Sawada Shin. She kissed Sawada Shin.

She _kissed _her student. Drunk.

His lips came away from hers and he panted hoarsly.

"Kumiko," he moaned as he kneaded her neck with his face. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I... I... it was a mistake!" she confessed. "You're drunk... and it was just supposed to be one, and I was going to send you to bed... and then..." He cut her off with another hard and demanding kiss.

"Not that," he muttered. "_This_." He didn't close his mouth the next time he kissed her, and her goldfish-gaping face meant he didn't even have to bother trying to get her to reciprocate; she was already ready.

His tongue dipped into her mouth curiously, seeing if the alcohol tasted any different on her tongue, and setting off more of those fireworks in her belly.

Sawada Shin was kissing her with _tongues_.

She tried to lift her hands to push him away, and he just grabbed them and slammed them back down – his larger palms enclosing hers and gripping them tightly, fingers interlocked.

She couldn't think of what to do – he was making her so _dizzy_ (or was it the drink) and some part of her mind told her that she was kissing a kind, brave, _attractive_ young man, and that the student-part didn't really matter.

She didn't like this part of her mind, but it appeared to be the part connected to her tongue, because pretty soon that was battling with Shin's as she tried to fight back for the top.

When she started to kiss him back he groaned, releasing one of her hands and bringing it down to her stomach, pushing up her top.

"Stop right there young man!" she shrieked, throwing him off and turning on the lights, and then marching him towards the door as she said, "That's as far as this goes tonight. Good night!"

That's what she _wanted _to do.

Or, more accurately, wanted herself to want to do.

Because she didn't.

And she didn't.

And she groaned back at him and clenched a hand in the back of his jumper, feeling the warmth of his skin just underneath it.

She wanted it. She was pissed, and he was her pupil, but she wanted him so badly then – more than she'd ever wanted Shinohara in her entire life.

Her other hand made this clear when it slipped into the back pocket of his jeans, not-very-subtly feeling him up as he pushed her top up and up.

"We can't do this," she muttered hastily when their mouths weren't pressed up against each other, and he slowly pulled her hands off his back.

So he could raise them above her head and pull off her t-shirt. When he brought back a hand to squeeze an over-sensitive breast everything she had left of restraint collapsed, and she dug her hands deep into his jeans, bumping into something quite _pressing_ along the way.

"Oo-oh god, _Shin_," she gasped – a hot and primal fire burning out the bowl of her pelvis; she was too far gone now, she needed a man, and the person playing that role was most definitely Shin. "I give up," she groaned as he ground his organ into her hand encouragingly.

"I gave up a long time _ago–uh"_ he replied, while he undid her jeans and shrugged out of his jumper wen she pulled it over his shoulders, groping his bare chest with her empty hand. "_Yes_... just like that," he grunted, rocking into her touch as he kicked down his jeans and felt for the condom wrapper he'd been carrying in his pocked whenever he saw her out of school hours – just in case.

Just in case was not the case, and he was thankful to all of great heaven for his preparation, allowing him to screw his surprisingly willing to sub teacher into the floorboards.

He could barely believe it happened, but, damn, something had gone very right, and he lived out all of his fantasies in that single night; carving his name into her with his lips as he kissed and sucked her neck – his fingers at that point in her panties – and leaving a few more reminders of just what he'd done in the form of aches and pains the next morning, when they woke up in a sticky and very naked pile with loud banging on the door outside.

Shin had managed to jump out of the window with his clothes, but the rest of 3D and the teachers cat-called Yankumi horrifically as she dashed out with her vivid love-bites like beacons on her pale skin.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Nor were the suspicious accusations of the truth that Shin and Kumiko faced, or the awful embarrassment they felt even _looking _at each other and remembering what happened, or the fact that graduation _was _only a few days away and it was as sad as it was happy.

The _worst _thing was the fact that less than a week after Graduation – when Shin was technically supposed to be in Africa – he was actually holed up in his apartment with his ex-teacher. Neither could believe it happened again, but as they made love for the _fourth_ time that day there was just a little suggestion that perhaps there was something more there than a teacher and her old student.

Maybe it was even more than amazing sex, but they'd have to wait to find that one out.

* * *

Okay, this ending is a little weird to me, but after what happened, weird is almost right... I may change it at a later date, but right now I feel the urge to populate the fandom with ShinKumi goodness and smut. There ought be more of it :D

I'm working on a mangaverse more sentimental piece as well, which is more of a ShinKumi aaw than this drunken fumbling. So go figure.

Leave a review! I'll write more ;)


End file.
